Riptoquestria
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Ripto manages to take over Canterlot. Can Spyro and the six ponies save the city?


CHAPTER 1

Spyro the Dragon was relaxing on a deck chair with his faithful companion, Sparx the dragonfly by his side when he heard shouts and then a familiar voice. He lifted up his black shades from his face and turned his head in the direction of the chaos. He saw three Dragon Elders chasing...Ripto, who was riding Gulp. This was the fourth time Ripto had escaped his cell.

"RETURN IT!" One of the Elders yelled after Ripto.

"NEVER!" Ripto yelled back, holding up a small rainbow coloured gem, "IT'LL BE ALL MINE!"

Spyro had been getting real tired of Ripto's latest rampages. He looked at Sparx and nodded. Throwing off his shades, he charged for Ripto and Gulp, who were headed toward a portal.

"Don't worry, Elders, I got this!" He called to the Dragon Elders.

He charged for Ripto as Ripto opened the portal and Gulp rushed into it.

"Oh, no, he doesn't!" Spyro said in frustration, charging straight into the portal.

"SPYRO, WAIT!" An Elder called as the portal closed up.

The Elders looked to one another. If Spyro was ever to come back, they needed to reopen the portal. And there's only one cheetah who could do that.

Spyro found himself charging into a library. He skidded to a halt and looked around. No Ripto. All there was were six different coloured ponies with tattoos on their rumps. They looked like they had been bowled over. A sign Ripto was somewhere here. Spyro made his way towards the door as the yellow pony that was in front of him opened it's eyes and noticed him. It screamed and jumped into the white one's hooves as it, and the others, began waking up.

"Fluttershy, what is the meaning of this?' The white one asked, it's eyes still half closed.

"There's a dragon" Fluttershy told it, the word 'dragon' being quiet.

"A what, dear?" The white one asked, giving a yawn.

"Rarity, I said, there's a dragon" Fluttershy said once again, this time quicker and the word 'dragon' quieter than the first.

"I'm sorry, a what?" Rarity asked once more.

"A DRAGON!" A baby purple dragon screamed, running up to Spyro whilst a blue pony with wings flew over to him.

"AWESOME!" The blue one shouted.

"Not awesome, scary" Fluttershy said quietly.

"Spike, Rainbow Dash, get back," The purple pony warned the two, "It could be dangerous"

"Come on, Twilight, am I dangerous?" Spike asked it.

"No, because you're a baby dragon," Twilight responded, "This one looks older than you"

"And scarier" Fluttershy added.

Twilight noticed Spyro was walking towards the door and teleported in front of him.

"Oh, no, you don't!" She said.

"Hey, don't make me charge, lady!" Spyro said.

Sparx buzzed in anger with him. Just then, Fluttershy jumped out of Rarity's hooves and flew over to Sparx, grabbing him.

"Oh, it's so adorable!" She chimed.

Sparx struggled to get free of her hooves, buzzing with frustration.

"Hey!" Spyro said, appearing near Fluttershy.

Fluttershy flew up, screaming, letting go of Sparx and jumping into Rainbow Dash's hooves.

"Really?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sparx flew over to Spyro as he began walking towards Twilight.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving" Spyro stated.

"You're not going anywhere, dragon!" Twilight said, pointing her horn towards Spyro.

"If that's how you want it" Spyro stated, pointing his horns toward Twilight.

"RAINBOW DASH! FLUTTERSHY!" Twilight called.

Rainbow Dash flew down and grabbed Sparx, flying back up to Fluttershy, who trapped him in a jar. Sparx tried his best to get out, but couldn't. Rainbow Dash gave him a glare.

"No-one traps my buddy!" Spyro said, fire coming out of his nose.

"Ah!" Twilight screamed, teleporting back towards the door out of the firing line, "APPLEJACK!"

The orange pony, Applejack, got a rope from out of nowhere and lassoed it around Spyro. Spyro started to breath fire but found his nose and mouth being covered by a floating thick handkerchief. Rarity walked over to him.

"Ah, ah, ah, we don't breathe fire in another pony's house, Mr. Dragon" She told him.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh!" The pink pony was saying, jumping up and down.

"Yes, Pinkie Pie" Twilight said.

"YAY!" Pinkie shouted, grabbing an inflatable mallet from out of nowhere and hitting Spyro smack bang on the head with it, causing him to pass out.

CHAPTER 2

Spyro opened his eyes to see Spike in his face, grinning at him.

"Whoa!" Spyro said, "Be careful who you stare at, kid"

"Oh, sorry, heh" Spike said, jumping off the bed Spyro was in.

Spyro suddenly remembered what happened and went to move, but he couldn't. He found he was tied into the bed with quadruple the rope.

"Hey!" He shouted.

"You're one mighty strong, dragon, fella" Applejack said, walking over to the bed.

"Sparx!" Spyro called out, realising his buddy wasn't at his side.

"Oh, you mean the dragonfly?" Pinkie asked, "Fluttershy's taking care of it"

She pointed towards the ceiling as Spyro looked in that direction. He saw Fluttershy playing catch with Sparx. He noticed Sparx was buzzing furiously.

"Oh, good, you're finally awake" Twilight said, walking over to the bed.

"What do you mean finally? How long was I out?!" Spyro asked.

"Ooh, ooh, I know this one!" Pinkie shouted, jumping up and down.

Spyro looked at Pinkie. She looked at her right hoove, which somehow grew a watch on it.

"Approximately, two cupcakes to four parties and a quarter of Pinkie seconds!" Pinkie stated.

Spyro gave her a weird look.

"What? I told you I knew the answer" Pinkie said, proudly.

"Don't mind her" Twilight said.

"Three days, dear," Rarity said, walking up to the bed, "You've been out three days"

"Somepony hit you on the head a little too hard" Twilight stated, giving Pinkie a glare.

"Sorry" Pinkie apologised.

Spyro suddenly remembered how he got here. Ripto. He tossed and turned in the bed.

"I have to get out of here!" He yelled.

"Sorry," Twilight said, "But I can't let you go anywhere until I find out where you came from and how you got here"

She walked over to a desk and flipped through a book with her magic.

"Come on, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash moaned, "Can't we just get it out of him?!"

She punched the air with her hooves.

"No, Rainbow," Twilight said, not taking her eyes off the book she was flipping through, "We're not going to use violence"

"Oh, but, Twilight, there's a way we can without violence" Fluttershy said, finally catching Sparx.

"I highly doubt that, Fluttershy," Twilight replied, still enthused in the book, "Apart from my books, of course"

Rainbow Dash folded her arms and looked at Fluttershy.

"O-O-Okay" Fluttershy said, flying down to Spyro with Sparx.

"Uhm, hi there, Mr. Dragon" Fluttershy said.

"My name's Spyro" Spyro said angrily.

"O-Okay, Spyro, I'm-I'm Fluttershy," Fluttershy continued, "And, uhm, I was just wondering if you wanted your dragonfly back-"

"His name's Sparx" Spyro stated infrustration.

"O-Okay, if you wanted Sparx back, would you mind telling us about yourself?" Fluttershy asked, "That is, if you don't mind, please"

"No" Spyro said sternly.

"Okay then, that's alright" Fluttershy said, slowly flying away with Sparx.

"Come. On!" Rainbow Dash said, rolling her eyes and flying down to Spyro, grabbing Sparx off Fluttershy on the way down. She dangled Sparx over her mouth.

"O-O-Oh, I can't watch!" Fluttershy said, covering her eyes.

"That is absolutely disgusting! Twilight, are you seeing-" Rarity said, turning to Twilight, noticing that her friend was still immersed in the book, "Never mind"

"RAINBOW!"Applejack scolded her friend.

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" Pinkie screamed.

Applejack gave her a glare.

"Sorry" Pinkie apologised.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Spyro asked as he noticed what Rainbow Dash was doing.

Sparx was giving out a trembling buzz.

"So, are you gonna tell us everything Twilight wants to know, or will your little friend become my breakfast?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Spyro looked at her as she lowered Sparx closer to her mouth.

"Fine!" Spyro said.

"Good" Rainbow Dash replied, letting go of Sparx as he flew toward Spyro.

"Twilight, did you hear that? He's going to tell us everything" Rarity told her friend.

"Oh, that's good news," Twilight said, turning away from the book, "How did you manage that?"

"Believe me, Twi, you don't want to know," Spike said as his stomach rumbled, "Excuse me"

Spike rushed out of the room.

"So..." Twilight began, walking over to Spyro.

"Spyro" Fluttershy stated.

"Spyro," Twilight repeated, "Fill us in"

The six ponies sat down.

"Untie me first" Spyro said.

Twilight gave Applejack a look and she untied him.

"I'm from the Dragon Realms, alright?" Spyro began, "We have portals there that lead to different worlds. One of our criminals escaped, Sparx and I chased after him and found ourselves here, where we saw you six knocked out"

"So, are you saying this here criminal of yours in Ponyville?" Applejack queried.

Just then, Spike came running back into the room.

"TWILIGHT!" He screamed.

"What is it, Spike?" Twilight asked the baby dragon.

Spike's stomach rumbled as he fell onto his side and burped out a scroll. Twilight used her magic to pick it up and open it. She began reading it to herself, unbeknownst Spyro was behind her doing the same. As they both finished reading, Spyro fumed and whispered something to Twilight, which made her give a shocked expression.

"What is it, Twilight?" Applejack asked.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Rarity joined in.

"Applejack was right" Twilight replied.

"Beg pardon?" Applejack asked, not understanding.

"This criminal of Spyro's is in Ponyville," Twilight replied, "Well, not in Ponyville excactly. It's worse than that. He's taken over Canterlot"

"And locked your Princesses and all of the city's residents up with his powerful magic!" Spyro added.

The five ponies and Spike gasped.

CHAPTER 3

"Of all the things to happen to Canterlot, this is the worst. Possible. THING!" Rarity whined.

"So, what are we gonna do, Twi?" Applejack asked.

"According to the letter, he plans to take over all of Equestria" Twilight replied.

"Oh, my!" Fluttershy gasped.

"Well, we can't let that happen!" Rainbow Dash said, flying into the air.

"I agree with her! Ripto's bad news in any world," Spyro said, "I should know"

"Then it's settled. We go to Canterlot and stop him," Twilight said, then turning to Spike, "All of us"

"Alright!" Spike cheered.

The six ponies, two dragons and Sparx were getting off the train at Canterlot and noticed that the whole city was covered in dark purple smog.

"Ripto's magic" Spyro stated as they got off the train.

"Well, luckily, I brought the Elements," Twilight said, using her magic to lift the case over to her, "We may need them"

She used her magic to open the case and place the necklaces on each pony and the crown on her head.

"It's best to be safe" She stated as they walked into Canterlot.

Canterlot was like nothing the ponies had ever seen before. All dark and gloomy, and too purple for any of their likings, even Rarity's. Every citizen's door was bolted with huge wooden locks.

"We have to get to the castle!" Twilight said.

They ran, except Rainbow Dash, who flew, towards the castle. Rainbow Dash flew near Spyro.

"Why aren't you flying?" She asked him.

"I can't" Spyro replied.

"But you have wings!" Rainbow Dash retorted.

"So does Fluttershy!" Spyro replied.

"Yeah, but she's probably too scared of everything to fly right now!" Rainbow Dash came back with.

"Yeah, well, I can only glide, deal with it, Dashie" Spyro stated.

"But you're a dragon and you have-Ugh!" Rainbow Dash said,facehoofing, then flying higher.

The friends arrived at the castle doors to see Gulp standing there blocking them.

"All right! No problem! I can handle this!" Rainbow Dash said, flying towards Gulp getting ready to kick him with her back legs.

Just as she came closer, Gulp headbutted her, causing her to roll away flying.

"Okay...Maybe not.." Rainbow Dash said in her dizzy state.

"Rarity" Twilight said, pointing her horn at Gulp.

"I'm on the same page, darling" Rarity replied, also pointing her horn at Gulp.

They used their magic to hold Gulp down as hard as they could.

"Applejack, now!" Twilight called.

Applejack came closer, getting out her rope and lassoeing it towards Gulp. As Gulp noticed this, he bit down on the rope, breaking it. He roared in the three ponies' faces, causing them to tumble into one another.

"You should have left this to me," Spyro said, walking towards Gulp, "Hey, Gulp!"

Gulp noticed Spyro and got enraged.

"SPYRO!" He screamed, going to stomp down on him.

Spyro dodged the attack and breathed fire onto Gulp, which only left a tiny burn mark.

"What the-?" He asked himself.

He changed breaths and blew ice onto Gulp, which caused only a dent.

"That should have frozen you solid!" Spyro yelled.

"Ripto's magic make me stronger heh heh heh" Gulp replied.

"Oh yeah?!" Spyro said, "Strong enough to survive this again?!"

Spyro charged head first into Gulp, which caused him to tumble backwards into Twilight, Rarity and Applejack.

"You big bully" Fluttershy started saying, flying over to Gulp.

"What the-buh-huh?" Gulp asked, confused.

"I said, YOU. BIG. BULLY!" Fluttershy repeated as she landed on Gulp's nose, "How dare you hurt anypony?!"

"But-" Gulp started.

"Do I look like I'm finished?!" Fluttershy shouted.

Gulp shook his head.

"That's right," Fluttershy continued, walking up to Gulp's eyes, "What has made you so angry?"

"Ripto say to protect door" Gulp replied sadly.

"And did Ripto tell you why to protect the door?!" Fluttershy asked him furiously.

"No" Gulp answered.

"So, why is there a need to hurt anypony if you don't even know te reason you're protecting the door?!" Fluttershy continued.

Gulp looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

"It's okay, you just need to sit over there and think about your actions" Fluttershy told him, pointing to a grassy area.

Gulp nodded and walked sadly over to the grassy area, sitting down and curling into a ball.

"Wow," Spyro said as he and the others got up, "Thanks, Fluttershy"

"Oh, it was nothing" Fluttershy said, shyly, playing with her hair.

The friends started running towards the castle doors when three villains the ponies were familiar with suddenly teleported in front of them.

"Discord!" Rainbow Dash screamed, noticing the first.

"Changelings!" Applejack shouted, noticing the second.

"Trixie?" Twilight asked, noticing the third.

CHAPTER 4

"After you kicked me out of Ponyville for the second time, I gave up magic. Just wandered the streets aimlessly. Until Ripto came along, that is," Trixie replied, "He used his magic to make my magic stronger than it was!"

"Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, you two take Discord!" Twilight ordered.

Rainbow Dash flew towards Discord, dragging a nervous Fluttershy along with her.

"Pinkie, AJ, Changelings!" Twilight continued ordering.

Applejack and Pinkie made their way towards the Changelings.

"Rarity and I will take Trixie!" Twilight finished.

"What about me, Twilight?!" Spike asked.

"You go with Spyro!" She ordered.

"Really?!" Spike asked, running on the spot.

"Yes, really!" Twilight responded, "Just be careful!"

"Don't worry, Twi," Spyro said, flipping Spike onto his back, "He's in good claws!"

Spyro charged toward the castle doors as the ponies began fighting. He charged into every room of the castle, until he came across a room with cages.

"Princesses!" Spike exclaimed, noticing the ponies in the cages.

"Spike!" Princess Celestia exclaimed.

"And some other dragon" Princess Luna added.

"I'm Spyro, I'm here for Ripto!" Spyro stated.

"Last I saw, he was on my throne" Celestia told them.

Spyro charged out of the door at this.

"Don't worry, Princesses, we'll save you!" Spike yelled back.

Spyro charged into the room with Celestia's throne and saw Ripto facing towards it.

"Stay here" He told Spike as Spike jumped off him and ran to a corner.

Spyro walked up to Ripto. Ripto heard the footsteps and turned toward him. Spyro noticed he didn't have his scepter.

"Ah, dragon," Ripto said, "I figured you'd come"

Spyro narrowed his eyes at Ripto. Without his scepter, he was powerless. This would be easy.

"Let's do this" He said.

"Let's, shall we?" Ripto said.

Spyro charged for Ripto but he managed to dodge him by teleporting somehow. Ripto ran towards Spyro, about to kick him. Spyro blew fire onto his foot,which made Ripto jump with pain. Spyro then headbutted him into the throne.

"Where's the-?!" Spyro started, but then stopped as he noticed Ripto was transforming.

Spyro and Spike walked up to him to see he had transformed into a black deformed pony with green eyes.

"Queen Chrysalis?!" Spike exclaimed.

"He...offered me...Equestria" Queen Chrysalis replied.

"Where's Ripto?!" Spyro asked in frustration, blowing fire onto her already injured body.

"In the...top of...the tower" She replied.

"Keep an eye on her" Spyro said to Spike as he nodded to Sparx and charged out of the room.

Spyro charged up every flight of stairs until he reached the top of the castle where the real Ripto was. Somehow Ripto already knew he was there.

"Ah, Spyro, isn't it exciting?" Ripto asked, turning towards Spyro.

Spyro glared at him.

"Not just ruling a city, but being able to control it's villains," Ripto continued, "No, not control, to release them. Offer them what they really want and they'll take any opportunity. It's amazing how these things can happen, all because of a simple gem"

Ripto went to grab his scepter, which Spyro noticed had the rainbow coloured gem in it. He nodded to Sparx and Sparx flew into Ripto's face before he could grab the scepter.

"Hey!-Pfft!" Ripto began shouting as Sparx got everywhere in his face.

Spyro charged for the scepter, knocking it to the ground and the gem out of it.

"SPARX!" Spyro shouted.

Sparx noticed the gem falling out and flew under it, catching it.

"Take it to Spike!" He said as Sparx flew out of the room with the gem.

"Why, you'll pay for that, dragon!" Ripto screamed, "I may not have that gem but I've still got this!"

He pulled out the purple orb that was originally part of his scepter.

"But you can't use it without this!" Spyro said, grabbing the scepter in his mouth.

"Hey! Give that here, you numbskull!" Ripto raged, chasing after Spyro.

As Ripto came towards Spyro, Spyro jumped over him and began charging towards him, knocking the orb out of his hands and into the scepter.

"What?! No!" Ripto shouted.

Spyro ran after Ripto as he ran around the room. When Ripto came near a window, he charged for him, knocking him out of the window with the scepter. Spyro jumped out with him, gliding down and using the scepter's magic, forming a cage over the top of Ripto. As Spyro landed, Ripto fell on top of the sulking Gulp and the cage on top of the both of them.

"You were meant to be guarding the doors, you sad excuse for a minion!" Ripto complained, giving Gulp a whack.

Spyro dropped the scepter out of his mouth and turned around to notice Discord had been turned to stone, the Changelings were scattered around, injured, and Trixie had fled. Just then, Spike, Sparx and the two Princesses came out of the doors.

"Princesses!" Twilight remarked as the six ponies bowed.

"Sorry about the mess, Princess" Spyro apologised, walking up to Celestia.

"It's fine, Spyro, I can take care of it" Celestia said and with a big glow of her horn, Canterlot returned to it's usual state.

"Twilight?" Celestia asked her prize student.

"Yes, Princess," Twilight replied, "I learned to be careful when you learn new things. And not to show those things to your friends straight away, wait until you've perfected it"

Princess Celestia smiled and rubbed Twilight's hair with her hoove.

CHAPTER 5

Back at Twilight's library, Twilight was using her magic to flip through a book.

"If you got here from one of my portal spells, maybe if I do it again, it might send yu back to the Dragon Realms" She was saying.

"This is torture! Treachery! Inhumane!" Ripto was shouting from inside the cage.

"Doesn't he ever stop?! He's been complaining since we got on the train!" Rainbow Dash moaned.

"Yeah, he's worse than Rarity" Applejack snickered.

Rarity scoffed at this.

"Though I don't approve of Applejack's statement, I do agree," she said, "It is slightly a bit too much whining"

"Well, maybe I could find a spell to quieten him before I send them back" Twilight replied.

"Don't worry, I got it!" Pinkie said, squeezing into the cage and pulling out a zip from nowhere and zipping Ripto's mouth, then squeezing back out of the cage.

"How in tarnation do you do that, girl?" Applejack asked.

Pinkie just shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay, found it!" Twilight said, putting her hoove on a page,"Are you ready, Spyro?"

"The gem first, Spike" Spyro said, holding his claw out to Spike.

"What gem?" Spike asked, hiding his claws behind his back.

"Spike, you didn't!" Twilight scorned.

"Relax, Twilight, I do have some self control" Spike said with a laugh, pulling out the rainbow coloured gem from behind his back and handing it to Spyro.

"Thanks for your help, Spyro" Applejack said.

"Yeah, that gliding you did was so cool!" Rainbow Dash stated.

"Yes, we wouldn't have been able to do it without you" Rarity told him.

"It was real good fun!" Pinkie said.

"I'm going to miss both of you, especially Sparx" Fluttershy added, winking at Sparx.

Was it him or did Spyro just see Sparx blush for the first time?

"I'm gonna miss having another dragon around" Spike said.

"Okay, here goes" Twilight said, pointing her horn at an empty space.

A purple glow surrounded her horn as she concentrated and a portal appeared in the room.

"Thanks for everything, guys," Spyro said, "I mean, girls"

He charged for the cage Ripto and Gulp were in, knocking it into the portal as he too entered it.

In the Dragon Realms,Hunter the Cheetah had just finished re-opening the portal as the cage with Ripto and Gulp came bursting out, followed by Sparx and Spyro.

"Spyro, buddy!" Hunter exclaimed, "You're back!"

"Someone tell you I wasn't coming back, Hunter?" Spyro joked with him.

"Of course not!" Hunter answered as he rubbed Spyro's head.

"You caught Ripto" One of the Dragon Elders stated.

"Yeah, it was a cinch," Spyro replied, then remembering something, "Oh! And I got this back too!"

He pulled out the rainbow coloured gem and handed it to an Elder.

"What's that on his mouth?" Another Elder asked, eyeing Ripto.

"Oh, that's Pinkie Pie's work," Spyro replied, "No one knew how she did it"

Spyro then began walking back to his deck chair with Sparx as Hunter and the Elders were bewildered by his statement.


End file.
